This invention relates generally to venetian blinds.
Venetian blinds traditionally consist of two or more sets of slat supports each in the form of ladders, usually ladder cords or ladder tapes, these each having a first and second longitudinally extending elongate flexible element and a plurality of longitudinally spaced rungs. Slats are mounted to the rungs of the ladder means to be supported thereby. Ladder means are controllable by so called tilt rolls upon which the elongate flexible elements are engaged, so that rotation of the generally horizontal axis tilt rolls causes one longitudinal element to go up and the other to go down, thereby tilting the slats. A lift cord usually extends down through the slats and has attached to its lower end a bottom rail so that when operation of the lift cords takes place, the bottom rail is raised, raising with it the slats.
Such venetian blinds are fully satisfactory in that they enable one to adjust the amount of light entering a room and can readily be fully opened by pulling on the lift cords. However, from an aesthetic point of view there is little facility for variation of the general appearance.